


Don't act like it's a bad thing

by Gothgirl35023



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically nonsense., Fluff. Lots of fluff., M/M, Mention of Netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: To fall in love.Unfortunately, Cisco Ramon falls hard for the bad guy. Every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay. ColdVibe. Short, fluffy and to the point.

It had been a long, long day of playing assist the superhero, the, Flash of Central City. Not that Barry doesn't acknowledge that Caitlin and Cisco are a very important part of Team Flash. It's just that Cisco is exhausted and wants nothing more then to crawl into his bed, after a long day of using his brain. His brain hurts.. It needs sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

Cisco is so consumed with his thoughts of Netflix and bed, that he doesn't even realize the door to his apartment is already unlocked and he slides it open, easily. He shuts the door behind him, kicking off his sneakers and only then, he notices.. smells the warm, strong scent of hot chocolate, with cinnamon.. his nose twitches. "God, I want a taser," He nearly whimpered.

"What's a taser gonna do against a guy like me, Cisco."

Oh, fuck, fuckity, fuck his life. Always.

Cisco slowly felt around the wall for the light switch and he flipped the light on. Honestly, he's not all that shocked to find one Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, aka Jesus fucking Christ, how can that guy look so sexy in a parka and goggles, in his kitchen, at his kitchen table. "Fuck." He swore.

Leonard smirked. Seriously, how can the guy look so hot doing that.. Despite his tiredness, Cisco's stomach is jumping around. Fuck. "Not happy to see me?" In his hands, he's holding the cup of hot chocolate and raises his mug to his lips, taking a long sip.

"Noooo," And Cisco drawled out the word, completely sarcastic and he's pleased to see Leonard's eyebrows dip in faint annoyance. "I love coming home and finding a super-villain in my kitchen, with my marshmallows."

"I'll buy you more," Leonard stood up from the table, abandoning said bag and making his way closer to Cisco. He still grinned at how the genius stepped back from him, stopped against the wall. "You missed me."

"You're a dick."

And the charade drops. Cisco leans up his toes, accepting the warm, yet firm kiss against his lips and relaxes into the long arms that hold around his waist. Leonard kisses him, one hand moving to gently cup Cisco's jaw and pull him even closer. "Missed me," He whispered. He smiled, softer now as Cisco moved to bury his face against his shoulder.

"M'tired.."

"Bet you are," Leonard murmured. He pressed his face lightly to the raven's dark hair, breathing in the scent of apples and warmth. His.. "C'mon.." And he's pushing an arm underneath Cisco to lift him, and Cisco goes so willingly in his arms. Letting Leonard carry him to his bedroom. It's not good against evil now. It's not Captain Cold and Vibe. It's just Cisco and Leonard in the bedroom.

Once settled on the bed, socks, shoes and parka removed, Cisco helps remove Leonard's goggles and set them aside on the nightstand. The older man leaned down to lightly nudge into his neck, Leonard emitting a low groan as Cisco ran his fingers against his scalp. Digging in the right spots and massaging, just where the spots needed it. "Mm.."

"Course I missed you, jerk." Cisco whispered. The lights are off and it is quiet in the bedroom. Warm and quiet.. it feels like home.

Leonard pushed himself up on his elbows, balanced on either side of Cisco and he looked down at his lover. "Sorry, kid. Been keeping my nose.. as clean as I can," And Cisco smiles. "See. That's what I want. Your smile," Because it's bright, brilliant, everything Cisco is. Another kiss happens and Cisco moaned softly against his lips.

"M'tired.." Not tired for a little make out session, but for sex? It might not happen that evening. Leonard laughed, ignoring the hit on the shoulder. "Don't worry.. I'm not going to fuck your brains out tonight," He murmured, watching how his cheeks reddened. He brushed his cheek against one red cheek and sighed. "We're gonna sleep."

Sometimes it is like this. The two of them lay in Cisco's bed, wrapped up in each others arms and just lay together. Sleeping or talking. Tonight, Leonard lays on his back, Cisco's head tucked against his broad chest and a leg in between the villain's. It almost sounded like Leonard was purring, a content cat with his lover. Cisco made a quiet sigh himself, his eyes sliding closed. Listening to Leonard's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What in gay, glorious fuck am I creating? I love Leonard Snart. I love him with Cisco Ramon. It's all good.


End file.
